A coaxial connector includes a center terminal connected to a core wire of a coaxial cable, a shield terminal having a cylindrical shape and connected to a shield wire of the coaxial cable, and a housing inserted with the center terminal and the shield terminal. Some coaxial connectors allow a coaxial cable, a center terminal, and a shield terminal to rotate (Patent Document 1, described below). With such a connector, even when a twisting force is applied to a coaxial cable, the coaxial cable can rotate, mitigating a burden applied to the coaxial cable.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-123273